Xethon Skull
| Mane = | Coat = | Nicknames = Xethon Skull Rainbowhoof (Full legal name), Skull, Xethon, Ex, My loyal student (By Princess Cadence). | Relatives = Diamond Gamer (Younger sister) Dan Smith (Future Husband) Zenith Starshine (Future Daughter) Darcy Lighteningshine (Future Son) Chloe Twinkleshine (Future Daughter) Axel Moonshine (Future Son) Natasha "Skully" Sunshine (Future Daughter) | Cutie Mark = Black Skull with one triangular eye and the other with a pink lightening bolt through it. | Voice = User:AbsolTheHiroPone | Owner = User:AbsolTheHiroPone | Color 1 = #f16421 | Color 2 = #232323}} Xethon Skull (Say Ex-E-fon) is an obsessive and creative female orange pegasus pony from Trottingham. Xethon lives in Ponyville with her younger sister Diamond Gamer. She is the arch nemesis of Jewel Demon, best friend of Heart Blaze, Princess Crescent and Princess Havoc Sunlight, mare-friend of Dan Smith and student of Princess Cadence. Xethon is the leader of the Elements of Love and wields the Element of Creativity. Character Personality Xethon has a cold and harsh outer-shell to her character. Once this shell is cracked, Xethon can be a kind and caring pony with a warm heart. She is rather excitable, and can come across to others as "crazy". Xethon is protective of her friends, and will do anything to defend them or herself from harm, emotional or physical harm. She is also a rather pessimistic pony and she seems to dwell on little things like spilt milk. Usual Appearance Xethon's coat is orange in colour, her hair is near black in colour with raspberry pink highlights. Her mane is side swept over her right eye, with a tall quiff. Her mane has a pink highlight shaped like a lightening bolt. Her tail is slightly messy with a pony-tail band in it with a triangle plate. Xethon accessories with a black spiky studded chocker coller, a gold and sliver spiky hoof brace and a black belt around her left hind leg. History Xethon has spent the majority of her life thus far in Trottingham with her family. She was a lonely filly who at one point thought her only friend was her pet cat, Shiner. She was also studious and excelled in school. Xethon loved to put her wings to good use after finally learning how to use them, and was lucky enough to get a place in flight camp. But due to financial struggles, her parents could not accept and send her. As she grew older, Xethon was an "odd-ball". She didn't really fit in with the other fillies and to add to that didn't have her cutie mark. She was bullied terribly and never really accepted help from her family. She befriended another odd filly named Jewel Demon, who was a dragon pony. Jewel was often seen to be bullied around the school, but she never let them get to her to much and instead or crying Jewel was nasty back. Xethon could never get the hang of this. Jewel and Xethon would take turns at sticking up for each other when the other fillies where bullying them. Not long after, a new pony Jade Redheart came to the school and again was considered an odd pony like Jewel Demon and Xethon. They welcomed her in to their friendship group and defended her too from the bullies. Her younger sister, Diamond Gamer, got her cutie mark before Xethon did. She tried her best to get a flight related cutie mark, but she could never get one and she always wondered why. Xethon's cutie mark was clearly suppose to resemble that of a different field of expertise. But flying and being smart was all she knew how to do. As Xethon became a teenager, she began to obsess over items of interest. The band "B∆STILLE" seemed to be one of the biggest things she would "fangirl" over. She loved their music, and most importantly she had the world's biggest crush on the lead singer, Dan Smith. Her cutie mark appeared not long after announcing to a lot of ponies that she loved the band. Her cutie mark is a black skull, with yellow triangular eye and the other eye with a pink lightening bolt through it. It resembles her talent for obsession, though it can also be interpreted to resemble her creative streak as well. A couple of years later her parents split up. This was a hard time for Xethon as for all her life both her mother and father have been around her and her sister all the time but suddenly it had all stopped. A few years on from the break-up, her mother re-married and Xethon gained 3 new step siblings. Each of them where younger than her, making her become a bit more of a "bossy-boots" than before. This wasn't to be mean, it was because she was protective of her family and didn't want them to harm themselves. During the first few years of early adulthood Xethon decided she was far to old to still be living in the same town she was born in an that she wanted her own space. Diamond Gamer moved out with her. Xethon and her sister moved to Ponyville, the home of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Xethon hoped that after being confined to the comforts of her close family unit back in Trottingham, she would make friends with ponies her age. Magic Xethon is the so called "leader" of the Elements of Love and is the wielder of the Element of Creativity. She is rather strong, and when wearing her elemental crown she has the ability to cast spells like a unicorn can. When wearing the crown she can perform shield spells, attack spells, and even levitation spells. When her and the "Re-mane" 9 connect with the elements, Xethon's eyes glow white like Twilight's. The 10 of them can then shoot a rainbow in to the air and launch it at the opponent. They can also perform different group spells. Meeting the Elements of Love Evidentially, Heart Blaze and Princess Crescent were visiting Ponyville on the same day Xethon and Diamond were moving there. Snow Gem and Sparkle Sky live in Ponyville and were around when Ex and Diamond left the train. Also, the ponies from the band Bastille were due to play a concert in Ponyville that evening. Xethon and Diamond came across their signature yellow tour bus, but decided to keep moving towards their new settlement, as they would watch them play live that evening anyway. When the two sisters reached their new home, standing in front of it was Princess Twilight Sparkle talking to Heart Blaze. More soon The BASTILLE Ponies Since she was a teenager, Xethon has been in love with the band "Bastille". She had also fancied the lead singer as just one of those "He's a celebrity, I'm not. I'm allowed to crush on him because nothing will happen" type of thing. But then all things changed, during the episode "The Bastille Ponies" an unexpected encounter with the band took place in Canterlot castle when Xethon and her friends were making a visit there on "royal business". Princess Twilight Sparkle was the first to tell Xethon and Diamond Gamer that the band are to play at the Winter Sun Celebration (Winter solstice). Twilight also reveals to the pair that the band were last sighted in the castle conversing with Princess Luna about the affair. Xethon and Diamond encounter the band awkwardly, and Xethon becomes clumsy with her nerves for unfortunately the girls have to come away. The two re-unite with the rest of their friends and decide to get a good place for the concert. The next time Xethon and the Bastille ponies encounter each other is during the episode "Celebrity Friends", while the band are setting up for a concert in Ponyville. This time around Xethon isn't as clutsy and gets to talk to the band properly. This time Diamond is the one making a fool out of herself! During the episode "Elements Unite", Xethon is seen helping Dan out of a trap. In gratitude, Dan kisses Xethon on the cheek, in front of Rainbow Dash and Derpy. Xethon was shocked and embarrassed at the event that has just taken place. This emotion that Xethon feels while powering up the Elements of Love, aids in the final battle between the foe. During the episode "Is this love?", Dan explains to Xethon that he would like to give them a shot, and Xethon backs away from the offer. Xethon then explains that her love life has been a horrible mess of "I thought we had somethings". The episode revolves around the two parties getting advise from their friends, until both Xethon and Dan come to the conclusion that it's worth a shot. From every episode onward, Xethon and Dan are shown to be protective of one another. Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks (Storm Rocks) Jewel Demon and her friends attempt to steal the Storm Power stone. Without the stone the gems in the Elements of Love will loose their power and eventually become useless. Princess Cadence finds out that Twilight Sparkle has re-opened the portal to the human world and has gone through to help the Rainbooms stop the Dazzlings. Jewel and her friends also find out this fact, and with the Storm Power stone in hand, they all enter the portal. While over their, they talk to The Dazzlings and ask if they could provide the instrumental for the band, The Dazzlings agree. More soon Storm Power Storm Power is a magical power similar to that of Rainbow Power. It is activated when the Storm Power Stone is close to a pony able to use it's power. At the end of season 4 of My Little Pony: The Elements of Love, Xethon and her friends were in deep trouble. Until Dan Smith used all his magic to protect himself and the rest of his friends from a powerful attack launched at them by the Elements of Hate. Doing this, his magical beam began to flow, and changed in to neon rainbow colours. The Storm Power Stone was forged within that tornado of magic, and was the same neon rainbow colours that Dan's magic has turned. The stone launched beams at each of the ponies involved, and healed them. As they all got to their feet, they were transformed in to their Storm Power forms. Using this magic, they were able to power up their elements to use the most powerful magic that they had the ability to wield, and defeated the opposition for another day. Xethon's Storm Power form added two extra colours of feathers to her wings, pink gradients up her legs which have various symbols like triangles and lightening bolts. Her cutie mark extends to cover her entire body, like branches of a plant. These branches are green with yellow thorns. Her mane gains streaks of yellow in it and a green gradient over the top. And instead of a second highlight in her eye, there is a neon rainbow heart shape. Relationships Family Xethon's mother and father divorced when she was 14 years of age. Now she has a step-father, two step-brothers and a step-sister. All of Xethon's step siblings are younger then she is, so she is the one that keeps watch over all 4 of her siblings (Including Diamond Gamer). Diamond Gamer Diamond is Xethon's biological younger sister. Xethon loves her sister dearly but sometimes her and her sister fight. Future Family Zenith Starshine TBA Darcy Lighteningshine TBA Chloe Twinkleshine TBA Axel Moonshine TBA Natasha "Skully" Sunshine TBA Friends Heart Blaze Heart Blaze and Xethon are best friends. They both moved to Ponyville at the same time. Because of Heart Blaze's past, Xethon decided to give Heart the benefit of the doubt. Later on they are concert buddies. Princess Crescent Crescent and Xethon are also really close friends. Snow Gem Xethon and Snow's friendship can sometimes become rather awkward. But they are willing to protect one another if they should come in to contact with danger. The reason for the awkwardness of the friendship, is because Xethon is threatened by Snow's extreme intelligence. Sparkle Sky Sparkle and Xethon get along quite well. Though their differences may sometimes get in the way of things. Like the lead singer from the band "Bastille" Xethon is rather pessimistic, and Sparkle being extremely optimistic can sometimes cause for issues in the two's friendship. Zoey Sparks Zoey has a very similar personality to Xethon, so sometimes they clash but most of the time they are shown to be good friends. Dan Smith Xethon and Dan are dating. They are very protective of each other and have a very strong relationship. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends. They are shown to love each other very much, and can often be found around Ponyville just hanging out. Because of their love, Diamond Gamer teases them and their friends aspire to have relationships similar to Xethon and Dan's. Princess Twilight Sparkle WIP Princess Havoc Sunlight Havoc and Xethon are close friends as Havoc has been there to provide assistance for battles. Havoc loves the fact that Xethon is her friend as Xethon is one of only few ponies who understands her for who she really is, instead of what she looks like and who her dad is. Shard Shard is a young Earth Pony who really looks up to Xethon as an idol. The two have met many times on many occasions, and Xethon seems to be pretty accepting of Shard. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash, Xethon, Derpy Whooves and Cloud Spark are all part of a group of flyers from Ponyville, 3 of the 4 ponies can perform a Sonic boom of some sorts when they are at a certain speed. Xethon and Rainbow Dash get along well because of this. Derpy Derpy, Rainbow Dash, Xethon and Cloud Spark are all part of a group of flyers from Ponyville. Xethon and Derpy are close because of this fact. Cloud Spark Cloud Spark, Xethon, Derpy and Rainbow Dash are all part of a group of flyers from Ponyville. Due to Cloud Spark's job and responsibilities, her and Xethon don't hang out often enough. Their friendship is even more strained when Cloud Spark moves to Astrolia, but the two still keep in touch. Mint Storm The relationship between Xethon and Mint started slowly, as Mint is socially anxious it was hard for Xethon to build a friendship with her. Apple Bud Xethon and Apple Bud have a normal relationship as they are both a bit hardcore. Xethon is often seen hanging with Apple at Sweet Apple Aches and helping with chores. Hullabaloo Xethon and Hullabaloo are close friends, he is often the one to make the entire group laugh, though Ex laughs the hardest. Other Relationships Jewel Demon Jewel and Xethon used to be good friends as fillies, but slowly drifted apart as they both grew up. When Xethon said she was moving to Ponyville to find true friendship, something within Jewel snapped. They have been fighting ever since. Silent Dust Silent and Xethon didn't know eachother until Jewel befriended her. Silent is shown to be a taunting character towards all of the Elements of Love, but Xethon more as Xethon is the leader of the group. Moonlit Flash Flash was a late comer to Xethon's opposing side. So Xethon and the "Remane 9" like to call her "Side Note". It's just a bit of harmless teasing, but Bolt takes it in the wrong way. Starlight Clickster Xethon cannot stand Starlight, as Starlight told the whole of Equestria that Xethon and Dan Smith were dating, which was something she wanted to keep a secret. Comet Shock Comet, much like Silent Dust, likes to taunt the ponies. The two are very good at riling up the group. Soaring Lightening Soaring is shown to be jealous and not very keen on Xethon, due to the fact that she is often at Sweet Apple Aches with Apple Bud. Soaring sometimes thinks that Xethon is taking her sister Apple away from her as Soaring and Apple have been spending less and less time with each other since Apple met Xethon. Harmonic Sparkle WIP Gemini Sparkle WIP Lucky WIP Dusky Blue WIP Prince Aristocrat Aristocrat has often been shown to be very hostile towards Xethon's friend, Hullabaloo and her coltfriend Dan Smith. Xethon does not take to this behaviour well and is often seen defending either Dan or Hullabaloo from Aristocrat's words. She has been caught up in many incidents between Aristocrat and her friends, but the most scary one of all was one she had to physically hold Dan away from Aristocrat. Ire Xethon has never taken well to bullies, especially if it seems unwarranted. Xethon is often the one who takes things up with Ire and Apple Bud has just stopped caring about the whole thing. Love Bite WIP Quotes : "You are who you are... Don't let anypony tell you otherwise." : - Xethon Skull : "That is a touchy subject that we do not speak of... EVER!" : - Xethon to Diamond after Diamond brings up Xethon's horrible love life. : "Yes, OK he's cute. It's not like I even have a shot. They don't live here." : - Xethon to Diamond during the conversation were they discus having crushes on ponies from the band "Bastille". :"What???? Bastille are HERE??? In this castle the same time as me!!!???" : - Xethon to Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot castle on business. :"Oh Sugar Muffins." : - Xethon Skull Gallery Trivia *She is absolzoey's mane OC. *She was removed as one of Absol's ponysonas at the start of 2015. *She is not the 1st OC absolzoey created! Absol's first OC was a blue alicorn named "Abusoru". *Xethon was originally the pony counterpart for absolzoey's Monster High OC, Alexa Fuzz-Steel. *Her mane fully covers her right eye (our left). Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Future Character Category:Based on real person Category:Leader Category:WIP